Hama of the Lamp (Character)
Hama of the Lamp whose real name is Hama Galland is a beautiful genie girl of the lamp who serves as the main protagonist of the four-part story of the same name. She is mostly a best friend of Zain Al-Mushtari, until Zain also became Hama's master. Character Description Hama was recently just Hama Galland, a French-born orphan attending university in the fictional island nation of Azuljubai. Depressed and socially awkward, her only friend was her roommate Zain, with whom she developed a close and pseudo-sisterly relationship. It helped that both were studying in the same field - architecture, and that was the passion into which Hama poured her energies, and rather than party or socialize she would rather walk around the city or trawling its shops and markets in search of inspiration for her next class assignment. One day, she made a purchase that would change her forever. In a small back-alley bookshop she found a handwritten journal by an unnamed scholar, documenting the ruins and ancient structures that dot the landscape of Azuljubai. Each was beautifully rendered in hand-drawn elevations and sketch studies, and Hama knew straight away she had to own this book. She got it cheap, not knowing that some of the ancient magic of those ruins had carried over into the sketches and plans that captured her imagination. When that magic awoke, it looked into Hama's heart, saw something worthy, and pulled her into itself, and the being that emerged was a Hama that had been transformed into a powerful and cosmically-endowed spirit of flame and smoke, a jinn. And with all of her anxieties and fears suddenly made redundant as a result of her new status as an immortal magical being, Hama's personality suddenly erupted into the excitable, fun-loving, playful girl she always was deep down. She's quickly settled into her new lifestyle, and even found a willing (if somewhat wary) Master named, Zain, but has yet to understand the full consequences of what it means to be a genie, and the purpose she was reborn to fulfill... Background Lamp Hama lives trapped inside her Dharmic Lamp resting on a small square pillar with a giant pink clear cloth underneath a red pillow, emblazoned with the star of the ancient kingdom of Azuljubai. Those who peer within its jeweled facets may just see a female figure dancing within, but the true worth of this treasure is revealed when one gives it a rub... Personality Hama is mostly a playfully magical genie girl who spends a lot of time with her mistress, roommate, classmate, and best friend, Zain. She is very careful granting Zain's wish she asked. She is kind, pure good-hearted, respectful, peaceful, calm, has a gentle tone of voice, and she keeps her touch on humanity. Having being in danger, or trouble as a damsel in distress, Zain would always save her from hypnosis, meditation, and being trapped inside her lamp again by evil who's trying to conquer her homeland. It makes very grateful when Zain rescues her, and saves their homeland. Appearance Mortal State In Hama's former human state, she wore her usual baggy sweaters and loose jeans, and she has fair skin, pink lips, brown hair flowing down her back, and dark eyes. Genie State In Hama's current genie state, she's dressed in what could only be described as a harem dancer’s bedlah, a strapless bra made from a shimmering shade of rose silk, and exposed the whole of her midriff. Her shoulders were bare drawing the eye up to her neck, which was accentuated by a choker tailored from the same rosy material. Both were trimmed with tinkling coins. She wore a pair of thick bracelets on her wrists, stud earrings connected by loops of velvet thread, and a metal circlet upon her brow. All of this jewelry, from the bracelets to the coins sewn into the bedlah, looked like real gold, radiant and luminous, and a gleaming pink gemstone was set in the center of the tiara. Her entire body was bubblegum purple, and she was floating two feet off the ground, bobbing slightly in mid air, her weight supported by a smoky tail. It was the same color as her skin, and extending down from her waist towards the lamp, flicking and twisting languidly. Hama's eyes are a brilliant gold, gleaming with an inner fire that made her new jewelry look dull and tarnished by comparison. The same light seemed to shine from out of Hama’s entire being, lending a radiant glow to her plummy body, which was firm with new muscle. Her hair had grown darker and glossier, with a fullness and volume Zain had never seen outside of fashion magazines. It was tied back in a high ponytail that cascaded down Hama’s back like a dark waterfall. History An orphan since childhood, French-born Hama Galland was attending university in her mother’s Middle-Eastern homeland when she discovered an ancient treatise on holy temples and churches in the depths of a dusty market shop. She purchased it thinking it might help in her studies as an architect, never realizing that the divine architecture described in its pages had kindled the birth of a small but powerful spirit within the fabric of the book, one whose purpose was to pass on that power to one it deemed worthy. In its new owner, it found that worthy soul, and transformed her into a being capable of containing and wielding the cosmic power it would bestow upon her - a djinn of fire and light, a genie.. This power comes with a price however. Hama’s soul now resides in a lamp created at the same time as her transformation, and although she is powerful, only the keeper of that lamp can unlock her true powers. In so doing, that keeper would become her Master, and Hama in turn would lose her human memories and identity. Fortunately for Hama, the person to discover her lamp was her best friend and fellow student, Zain Al-Mushtari. Their friendship proved so strong that even when Zain became her master, Hama retained her basic personality and all memories relating to their friendship, which makes her a unique case. Like all genies, Hama now commands immense power; sustained by the cosmic web of energy that underpins the universe, she is able to tap into that energy and bend it to her whim, reshaping minds, lives, and whole worlds if so commanded, and her training as an architect has translated into an extraordinary skill at manipulating these threads of reality. However, unlike other genies, Hama’s unique circumstance mean she has not completely lost touch with her humanity, and remembers what it was like to suffer from loneliness and want, of uncertainty and fear in the face of a seemingly uncaring universe. This makes her unique amongst genies, and possibly, uniquely dangerous... In her transformation, Hama has found her truest self. Freedom from her mortal fears and anxieties has allowed her inner light to shine forth, and while being energetic and eager to turn her magic loose, she possesses a kind heart that seeks to use her powers to help others as best as possible. This is the core of her being, and one she holds onto even as she grows in experience and confidence as a genie, as a wish-granter, and as a friend. Gallery Hama_s_light_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vc2-fullview.jpg Hama_s_celestial_might_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vut-fullview.png Hama_s_genie_transformation_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vgw-fullview.jpg Welcome_home_hama_by_teebsy_86_ddk54r0-fullview.jpg Hama_s_awakening_by_teebsy_86_ddk54lo-fullview.jpg Your_wish_is_hama_s_command_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vpp-fullview.jpg Hama_s_magical_world_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vjz-fullview.jpg Hama_by_hachimitsu_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vkj-fullview.jpg Hama_s_genie_greeting_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vqa-fullview.jpg Hama_s_genie_gown_by_teebsy_86_ddk4vdd-fullview.jpg Awaken_hama_by_teebsy_86_ddk54rg-fullview.jpg Genie_hama_hypnosis_by_hachimitsu_ink_ddk5w7n-fullview.png Phenominal_cosmic_powers_hama_finale_by_hachimitsu_ink_dd1jpoy-fullview.jpg Hama_of_the_lamp_cosmic_power_ver_by_hachimitsu_ink_dc6r0d5-fullview.jpg Hama_of_the_lamp_awakening_ver_by_hachimitsu_ink_dc6rvls-fullview.jpg Hama_of_the_lamp_ovation_ver_by_hachimitsu_ink_dc6rwe1-fullview.jpg Hama_s_delight_by_teebsy_86_ddfwttg-fullview.jpg Hama_s_magic_carpet_ride_by_teebsy_86_ddbg17s-fullview.png Hama_s_genie_meditations_by_teebsy_86_ddeo63y-fullview.png Hama_and_her_lamp_by_teebsy_86_dcu4xru-fullview.png Hama_s_genie_power_by_teebsy_86_ddf6xbz-fullview.jpg Hama_s_genie_play_by_teebsy_86_ddf6weg-fullview.jpg Hama_and_zain_genie_and_master_by_teebsy_86_dc8a5a1-fullview.jpg Hama_of_the_lamp_part_1_by_teebsy_86-dbzs3ob.png Hama_s_three_wishes_by_teebsy_86_ddfscur-fullview.jpg Hama_genie_of_the_lamp_by_teebsy_86_dc54yhd-fullview.jpg The_dharmic_lamp_by_teebsy_86_dc6ig6l-fullview.jpg Hama_s_lamp_and_the_jubali_star_by_teebsy_86_dc6iel4-fullview.png Hama_s_discovery_by_teebsy_86_ddhd4le-fullview.jpg Hama_by_kaguron_dcmi5za-fullview.jpg Hama_vs_rayba_by_kaguron_dcmv5qy-fullview.jpg You_ain_t_never_had_a_friend_like_hama_by_teebsy_86_dc5kk38-fullview.jpg Hama_in_kisekae_by_teebsy_86_dd9k6ay-fullview.jpg Dd9k5pp-b51a8703-ba6a-4ba1-a531-9af9171d3946.png Hama_via_doll_divine_by_teebsy_86_dc9l015-fullview.jpg Hama_s_dance_by_teebsy_86_dc1kiwh-fullview.jpg Hama_and_the_path_of_the_djinni_by_teebsy_86_dc9l3ll-fullview.jpg Master_of_the_lamp_by_teebsy_86_dc1ki6a-fullview.jpg Dc039ca-5f77aa08-73e3-43e9-94a6-61c2ed405281.png Jubali_airways_sejah_s229_twinjet_by_teebsy_86_dc6h5x7-fullview.jpg Dbzzv5b-900f1bda-2229-4c60-9437-eea8ca78e0cc.gif|Hama transforming Dab7lnr-37c94ec5-a2c8-48da-9f69-eff0743f0815.gif Dabfc8c-d95e6b78-fa3e-4059-9a8a-ae6e5c0047dd.gif Dacbrlx-b05e5fd9-ffbb-4ab8-bcb9-c56de390f000.gif Ddgdv2m-1bd396e5-8400-4294-989b-a6d345cd9dfa.gif Category:Djinns Category:Immortals Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females with a beautiful voice Category:Females Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters who were once human Category:Magic Users Category:Spirits Category:Female